1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrochemical battery, and more particularly, to an electrochemical battery which is capable of efficiently and constantly maintaining an oxygen concentration in a battery module by recirculating air exhausted from the battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Of electrochemical batteries, a metal air battery and a fuel cell have a common feature in that air including oxygen is supplied to a cathode. For example, the metal air battery includes a plurality of metal air cells, and each of the metal air cells includes an anode capable of intercalating and deintercalating ions and a cathode using oxygen in air as an active material. A reduction/oxidation reaction of oxygen introduced from the outside occurs at the cathode, and an oxidation/reduction reaction of a metal occurs at the anode. The metal air battery changes chemical energy generated when the oxidation/reduction reaction occurs into electrical energy and outputs the electrical energy. The metal air battery absorbs oxygen during discharging and emits oxygen during charging.
In addition, the fuel cell is a device that directly changes chemical energy of a fuel into electrical energy through an electrochemical reaction and is a kind of a power generation device that is capable of continuously generating electricity so long as a fuel is supplied thereto. In the fuel cell, when air including oxygen is supplied to a cathode, and a fuel such as methanol or hydrogen is supplied to an anode, an electrochemical reaction occurs through an electrolyte film between the cathode and the anode, thereby generating electricity.
To provide improved performance, improve configurations of the electrochemical battery are needed.